


Nilfgaard takes no prisoners

by dreamcatcher_kinks



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcatcher_kinks/pseuds/dreamcatcher_kinks
Summary: Jaskier gets caught by cahir.
Relationships: Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 18





	Nilfgaard takes no prisoners

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to see cahir and jaskier interact, would that work for you? In that case, maybe Nilfgard is storming a castle, and Jaskier is trying to escape, but he ends up running straight to cahir who chooses to amend the "Nilfgard takes no prisoners" policy this time.

Jaskier thought he had been safe.

Nilfgaard had no need to be in this city, much less storm the castle, so when Jaskier heard the panicked shouts of ‘Nilfgaard!’ And the angry clash of armour echoing in the castle, he grabbed his lute and made an escape.

But, the castle was huge and Jaskier had only been here for one night, not entirely long enough to map out the place.

Which is why, when sprinting away from armoured footsteps that seemed to be following him, he ran straight into a tower room that he had no way of escaping from.

The door opened behind him, and he turned to see a man in nilfgaardian armour, his helmet brandishing a long black feather. The man shut the door shut then removed his helmet, setting it on a side table.

“Found you,” the man smiled. He took slow steps toward the bard, with nowhere to go Jaskier could only back up until he hit the stone wall.

“W-what do you want?” Jaskier asked. He searched his pockets but in his haste to escape the castle, he had left his belongings which meant he had no weapons to speak of, apart from the lute across his shoulders.

“We want this kingdom, we want power. Only, I had the luck to find you, little mouse.” He stepped towards Jaskier, slowly reaching for the bard’s wrists to pin them above his head with one hand. Jaskier could do nothing, fear froze his limbs in place along with the notion that, even if he did fight back, he’d be overpowered.

The man’s free hand travelled down Jaskier’s back to grope the curve of his ass. Jaskier would have asked what the man planned to do with him but it was all becoming dreadfully clearer.

“Nilfgaard takes no p-prisoners,” he stammered out, a stray tear falling down his face, he hadn’t the strength to hold it back.

“I think it’s time we amend that rule, yes?” His hand moved to slide down the bard’s pants, tracing the line of his ass while Jaskier could do nothing but whimper, letting one of his fingers tease the bard’s hole and feel it clench up in surprise at the intrusion, “would you like that, my little flower? I could keep you all to myself, tie you up in my bedchambers, let my guards have at you one by one until your nothing but a soaked ho-”

“Sire! The castle is empty, no sign of anyone.” A guardsman had opened the door, interrupting the man’s little scene.

Jaskier gasped suddenly as two fingers were pressed inside him. It was dry and slightly painful but the nilfgaardian was relentless and pushed in up to his knuckles, spreading his fingers wide, “leave, I’ll meet my men outside. I have a prisoner to deal with for now.” The man left with a bashful look on his face and shut the door behind him, leaving the two men alone once again.

“Now, where were we…”


End file.
